


Maintenant que tu es parti (Je t'attends)

by Saunne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Les chapitres ne sont pas reliés entre eux, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunne/pseuds/Saunne
Summary: Il y avait Itachi et il y avait Shisui.L'un avec l'autre puis l'un sans l'autre.-Recueil d'OS
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 2





	1. Noyade

Il se noie toujours dans ses rêves. 

L’eau est la seule chose qui l'accueille quand il ferme les yeux. Elle est toujours là, comme si elle l’attendait. Elle le berce et l'embrasse comme le ferait une amante, douce et soyeuse sur ses blessures, sur le sang qui tâche ses mains. Elle emmène tout au loin, les tourments et les péchés, comme si ces derniers ne pesaient rien.

Mais c'est une amante cruelle et exigeante : rapidement les mains douces deviennent des griffes acérées qui l'entraînent vers le fond, qui broient ses poumons et raclent ses côtes vicieusement. L’étreinte se resserre alors que les flots se déchaînent et qu’il sombre, de plus en plus profondément... 

Il n'y a pas de place pour l’air, ici. Il n'y a non plus de place pour le feu qui brûle dans son âme. Il n'y a que le froid et sa lourdeur, la torpeur qui s'installe dans tous ses membres. 

Il se demande, vaguement, si c'est ce que Shisui ressentait alors qu’il laissait la rivière Naka réclamer son corps. 

Il se demande si Shisui avait chaud lui aussi, dans ses derniers instants, quand le manque d'air faisait brûler ses poumons et que la flamme vacillante de son Katon brûlait avec désespoir au creux de ventre. 

Il se demande si Shisui se sentait enfin libre alors que ce qui restait d'oxygène dans ses poumons s'échappait d’entre ses lèvres et que l’eau glaciale réclamait son dernier souffle avec avidité.

Il se demande si Shisui pleurait, ses orbites vides tournées vers la surface et si ses lèvres pâles se tordaient dans ce même sourire triste qu’il lui avait offert avant de sauter.

Itachi pleure encore quand il se souvient du poids de l’œil de Shisui dans sa paume, de la viscosité du sang qui dégoulinait de ses doigts et du trou dans son coeur que rien, pas même l’amour qu’il a pour Sasuke, ne pourrait jamais remplir à nouveau.

Une partie de lui est morte là-haut sur cette falaise tandis que la rivière réclamait son seul ami.

C’est peut-être poétique, d’une certaine manière, qu’Itachi soit également en train de se noyer.

Son corps est lourd, sa respiration haletante. 

Il a une rivière dans ses veines et un lac dans sa poitrine.

L’amertume trop vive du thé vert, tranchée par la douceur presque écœurante du miel ne suffit pas à dissimuler le goût de fer qui persiste sur sa langue.

Et quand il tousse et que sa main dégouline du même rouge maudit que ce jour-là, il ne peut que sourire.


	2. Komorebi [木漏れ日]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'étais dans ma ville natale, qui a un très joli jardin japonais dans lequel j'ai toujours de l'inspiration donc voilà un OS pour fêter ça. 
> 
> Le mot utilisé en titre de chapitre, Komorebi [木漏れ日] est un terme poétique japonais pour désigner la lumière qui filtre à travers les feuilles des arbres.
> 
> Chacun peut l'interpréter comme il le souhaite mais dans cet OS, Shisui et Itachi entretiennent, pour moi, une relation purement platonique. Ils ont respectivement 12 et 15 ans et bien qu'ils puissent être considérés comme "mature" dans un certain sens, ils sont toujours des enfants. Des enfants meurtriers avec beaucoup de traumatismes.

Respirer est une épreuve. Allongé sur le sol, Itachi peine à retrouver son souffle. Derrière ses côtes, son coeur bat la chamade. Tout son corps lui fait mal et s’il se concentre, il peut sentir les ecchymoses commencer à se former là où les coups de Shisui ont atterri.

C’est une bonne douleur.

Il y a peu de bonne douleur ces jours-ci alors il profite du sentiment tant qu’il dure. Bientôt, trop tôt, il devra retourner en mission et il ne restera qu’une lassitude sourde profondément ancrée dans ses os, les muscles tendus par la fatigue et l’effort prolongé de trop de nuits sans sommeil. Son estomac sera noué, le dégoût de lui-même comme une boule dure au creux de son ventre atténuant la faim née de trop peu de véritables repas.

Itachi est petit pour son âge, les membres fins et délicats. Mais ce n’est qu’une apparence, rapidement contredite par les muscles souples et construits qui, cachés sous une chemise presque trop large, semblent presque décalés sur son corps d’enfant.

Enfant… L’est-il véritablement ?

Aux yeux de la loi shinobi, il est considéré adulte depuis qu’il à obtenu son diplôme de l’Académie. Cela avait peu importé qu’il n’ait eu que 7 ans. Son esprit, son “génie” comme les autres aiment le nommer, l’a façonné tel qu’il est aujourd’hui, lui permettant de se tenir sur un pied d’égalité avec des gens bien plus âgés, plus expérimentés.

Là encore, l’expérience est une chose relative.

Après tout, qui d’autre que lui peut se vanter d’avoir été recruté par l’Anbu à seulement 11 ans ?

Âgé d'à peine plus qu’une décennie et le voilà déjà avec plus de sang sur ses mains que la plupart de ses aînés.

C’est triste.

C’est doux-amer, parfois, de regarder les genins, fraichements sortis de l’académie, encore enfantins et innocents. 

C’est douloureux, parfois, de tenir Sasuke avec ces mains souillées, teintées du sang de tant de gens qu’il voit difficilement sa peau à travers tout le rouge qui les recouvre.

_[Il voit du rouge, tout le temps, partout. Dans les yeux de son père, dans le sang qui suinte de ses blessures, dans celui qui éclabousse ses mains, ses bras, son torse, son visage… Celui dans lequel il se noie peu à peu et qu’aucun bain ne semble pouvoir détacher de sa peau, comme si ses crimes et ses péchés devaient être vus de tous jusqu’à son dernier souffle._ ]

Il est fatigué.

Tellement, tellement _fatigué_.

S’il le pouvait, il resterait là pour toujours.

Allongé dans l’herbe haute et grasse, entre les racines des arbres nés du Shodaime. Il pourrait rester ici, caché dans la verdure, à regarder le soleil filtrer à travers les feuilles, les jeux de lumière aussi hypnotiques qu’apaisants.

La nature est plus sauvage ici que partout ailleurs, le chakra naturel lourd dans l’air. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu’il ne disparaisse, que la forêt se nourrisse de sa chair, s’abreuve de son sang. Quelques moments seulement, avant que les racines ne sucent sa moelle jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste que ses os nus et pâles exposés à la lumière tamisée.

Il serait en paix ici.

Il pourrait se reposer.

Et peut-être…

Peut-être que Shisui le pourrait aussi.

Shisui, son seul et unique ami.

Shisui, aux mains souillées comme les siennes mais dont le coeur est encore bon. Shisui, au sourire aussi brillant que le soleil, antithèse complète de la froideur lunaire d’Itachi et du reste du clan Uchiha.

Shisui, aux yeux doux et francs, qui à l’air de regarder son âme même chaque fois qu’ils se battent et qui semble tendre les doigts uniquement pour saisir le coeur d’Itachi au creux de sa paume.

Shisui qui le surplombe, appuyé sur son coude, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres et quelques chose d’indéfinissable dans ses yeux noirs alors qu’il enroule une mèche des cheveux lisses d’Itachi autour de son doigt.

Le corps d’Itachi est douloureux et ses côtes seront marbrées de bleu et violet dans les prochains jours. Sa respiration est à nouveau calme et mesurée, le masque d’impassibilité à nouveau en place. Ses mains sont toujours sales, tachées irrémédiablement.

Mais tant que Shisui est là, tant qu’il le regarde comme ça…

Itachi peut le supporter.


End file.
